


Equivalent

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex for Non-sexy Reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy is thinking about the meaning of their acquaintance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equivalent

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 2005.

He looked so young like that, little more than a child really. Even at sixteen, he still looked like a little boy, never growing above that diminutive height that he was at when they met. This wasn’t new though. Watching this boy wasn’t something new. He’d been doing it since they met. A little boy who made a terrible terrible mistake.

He’d been ashamed at the time of the spectacular sense of pure awe he’d felt as he’d realized the extent of the mistake, but it had faded over time. Awe had turned to a twisted sort of respectful attention. A slender fingered hand reached out to brush gold away from the boy’s face, and a faint laugh escaped the dark haired man.

He knew how the boy thought of him most of the time. Hating and mocking where he thought he wasn’t noticed, but he was. He noticed everything about his little prodigy. Just like he kept a careful hold over him, making sure the right chords were pulled at the right time. He’d set the boy on his enemies and the child never knew. 

Sometimes, when the attitude would come to bed, he’d take advantage of it. For some reason, it never bothered him to be coldly called father, because he didn’t much care how he was viewed. He knew that, in the end, the boy would still part his legs like an obedient little pup. 

In the two years they’d been doing this, he’d yet to be turned away, but he could tell that the boy didn’t really want to be there, even though he’d been the one to start this. He’d figured out that Edward was using him to punish himself. Other ways would be much too obvious, so instead he crawled into his bed. 

Each time was more intricate than the last, this last being far more elaborate than anything else he’d so far come up with for the youth, but the game was starting to get old. He didn’t want this trade to be equivalent. Just because he used the boy, did not mean he wished to be used by the boy.

He was not the father of this naughty child, even if he at times felt like it. Then again, he was his commanding officer, so perhaps the punishment was fitting. He’d let the boy use him to atone.


End file.
